Minor Characters
There are minor characters throughout the production. Bobby Bobby arrived at the scene of the disaster after Huey killed ereryone at the Island and then got shot. He was healed and became a drummer during Seth and Midge's armfarting audition. He appeared in The Bee and The Talent Show. Police Officers The Police Officers are called by Marty McFly after Reggie crashes Gordon's train, plummeting on the edge of Bluff's Cove. One policeman called the passengers to get off the train. After Rainbow Mason detached the caboose from one passenger car, it nearly slipped and he told him to reattach the caboose back to the passenger car immediately. When Johnny 5 arrived, he asked what The Thief is going to do with him and The Thief suggested that they can pull the train back on the rails using it. One policeman, Officer Garrett arrived at the scene after Huey furiously shot the other people down attempting to shoot down the bee. As a result, he was killed by Huey, saying that the bee is on his nice shiny badge. They appeared in The Trouble With Trains and Garrett appeared in The Bee. Timothy Timothy became a xylophone player during Seth and Midge's armfarting audition. Afterwards, he watched the talent show during the big night. He watched the cannon experiment which Bob tested out. He only appeared in The Talent Show and From the Earth to the Moon. The Construction Workers The construction workers built the stage for Mr. Kennedy's talent show. Afterwards, they watched the talent show during the big night. They appeared in The Talent Show. Jovian Coco Jovian Coco reported live at the scene during the big night Mr. Kennedy hosted. In later films, he was replaced by Mayor Zeal in The Monster Attacks!. He appeared in The Talent Show. Knox Korner Twins The Knox Korner twins are hired as more auditioners throughout the audition ever since Lorraine McFly declared there are no more. However, they came in during the Big Night. After the guitar amplifier exploded, they were killed. They only appeared in The Talent Show. The Other Thief The Other Thief appeared in a mech and Rainbow stated that he had suffered medication. As a result, he shot him down. He appeared in Harmonica of Doom. Darth Vader Darth Vader arrived after Biff Tannen attempted to get home and asked if he played the harmonica. He was given a harmonica by Biff when he played his own theme. This made Biff impatient to get it back until his song is done. Biff stated that it wasn't a good song and Darth Vader pulled out a light saber to attack him. He appeared in Harmonica of Doom. Magenta Magenta read the book along with Lorraine McFly where Bob found them for going on a cannon ride but to no avail. He appeared in From the Earth to the Moon. Mayor Zeal Mayor Zeal works for the Toryreck Broadcasting Corporation when the gang met him and told them about the Monster. He declines their help but he plans to set an expedition around the Wastelands. Later, he was angry at the gang for ruining the expedition and scolded them they were meddling kids. He appeared in The Monster Attacks! Category:Original Characters Category:Clay Characters